


from east (to west)

by notyouricon



Series: the mythos [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen, Lee Felix-centric, Letters, Metaphors, Mythology - Freeform, Sunrises, Sunsets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: woojin was the west, set far from chan, the east. felix would do anything to make them happy.orfelix is the sun, and the messenger for chan and woojin, lovers held apart by distance and duty.orhow the sun began to rise and set, a myth





	from east (to west)

he woke in the east that day when his brother shook him to consciousness. holding out a neatly folded letter apologetically, and felix knew that it was only necessary. smiling as widely as he could, the younger accepted it, fingers gentle with the soft paper. "you know where to take it. i would, but i have to work." that was that it had been this way for three years, chan had to take care of the family. felix, their mother, and himself. but he always wrote letters to his love, who lived across the mountains, a long journey for any but felix, who had been through the pass so many times he knew it better than the back of his hand. which was what he would be doing today, walking there and back.

 

*`*`*`*

 

the sun rose gently from its place, hidden underneath the horizon, its rays reaching out to gently caress a mother's cheek as she set about her tasks. climbing ever higher into the sky as the hour passed, casting the canvas of the sky in shades of pink and orange.

 

*`*`*`*

 

felix skipped along the path, not afraid, but still excited, no matter how many times he passed through. you see, he was in love and even though he could never act upon his feelings he savored each moment. by midday, he had reached the halfway mark of his journey, a small peak on the mountaintop, and sat to eat the small lunch he had brought along. he ate quickly, wanting to reach his destination soon. the boy he loved waited. with a sigh, he thought on the idea. he wouldn't, couldn't and absolutely shouldn't steal his love away from chan. chan who so desperately wrote letters late into the night, who was his blood and soul. chan who loved woojin in the west even though they were separated by miles of countryside. yes, felix loved woojin. it was only fate. 

 

*`*`*`*

 

the sun hit its mark, shining down from the highest point of the sky. it cast no shadows at this moment, and all seemed light and beautiful. of course, it would have to begin to sink again, soon. but for now, it sat, resting and watching over all the world. 

 

*`*`*`*

 

felix did not feel the ache in his feet anymore, too used to the long strides and stone pathways that used to haunt him. he made his way through the town in the west, feet growing heavier. this was the worst and the best part. beautiful, but heartbreaking each and every time. his hand shook as he knocked on the wooden door belonging to the house of Kim. the door creaked open, and he was greeted with a smile. "woojin! i have another letter for you." he said, pushing a smile onto his face. the west was beautiful if only because of woojin, woojin and his smile and kind words. 

"come in, fe, dinner is almost ready." woojin said, offering a soft smile as he opened the door wider. when felix had stepped inside, he found himself grateful for the warmth. it had become chilly out on the path. he handed the letter over shyly, watching in admiration the way that the older man's face lit up. it hurt so bad, but it was gorgeous. torture for his soul, and fuel for his heart. 

he ate dinner quietly, and when it was time to go, he stood and let himself be escorted to the door, a new letter clutched in his grasp. the trip back was always so much shorter than the one there. "thank you for the letter, felix. i'll see you soon." 

"thanks for the dinner, woojin. it was delicious." the smaller of the pair replied, smiling all the while. 

"of course, stay safe! tell chan that i send all my love."

yes, i will. "sure thing, he loves you too." so do i.  _i love you too, woojin, so so much._

 

*`*`*`*

 

the sun set in the west, returning to its place beneath the horizon after painting shades of heartbroken red, and hopeful yellows. it sunk below the world, hiding its face from the east and the west. they mustn't know, he was just the messenger. he would continue to run the errands, delivering them their letters. from the east, to the west. day after day. 


End file.
